Promessa
by Angel DeLynx
Summary: One shot. Sirius e Remus. O reencontro do casal após anos de separação. Pré OdF. [COMPLETA]


N/A: Minha 1ª shortfic Slash/Yaoi... Dedico à Lucy, Penpen e Lily, amigas de todas as horas que sempre me incentivam a escrever. À Babs, Ryoshi e Cry. E acho que só!  
  
Quero agradecer a LilyHart que betou. E também agradecer a Dana Norram que foi a primeira a postar review da minha fic ^_^  
  
*****  
  
Remus olhava para Sirius. O bruxo dormia desconfortavelmente numa pedra da caverna. Se estivesse com a varinha poderia ter melhorado, ou até transfigurado a pedra em cama. Remus suspirou e fez a transfiguração para Sirius. Olhou para a varinha que tinha nas mãos. Guardada por tanto tempo; as letras douradas, deixavam apenas parte do Padfoot aparecendo, o resto havia descascado com o tempo. Treze anos. Deixou a varinha com um bilhete e foi embora.  
  
*****  
  
Sirius acordou e estranhou a maciez da pedra. Abriu os olhos e deu conta deque estava em uma cama de verdade. Mexeu os braços se espreguiçando, até encontrar com algo. A varinha. Reconheceu-a na hora. Viu o pergaminho velho e abriu em um movimento rápido, sentando-se na cama para ler.  
  
...Padfoot,  
  
Aqui está sua varinha. Treze anos sem uso, mas acho que deve funcionar como antigamente. Guardei-a mesmo achando que era culpado. Peço que me perdoe por isso, não sei como pude acreditar que era sua culpa. Você nunca trairia Tiago.  
  
Você nunca me trairia.  
  
Não consigo encará-lo depois de tudo isso. Mais uma vez, me desculpe. E não me procure.  
  
Remus...  
  
-Merda! -praguejou Sirius baixo e com um movimento de varinha para as vestes sujas, limpou-as e deixando-as como novas.  
  
*****  
  
Sirius não sabia como conseguiu viver um ano, se preocupando com Harry, fugindo do Ministério e tentando achar Remus. Por Merlim, era impossível achar o lobisomem. Seu coração bateu mais forte ao ouvir Dumbledore pedindo que procurasse Remus.  
  
Agora tinha um motivo concreto para achá-lo. A Ordem precisava de Remus..."Não tanto quanto eu.", pensou Sirius enquanto se transformava novamente em um grande cão negro.  
  
*****  
  
Remus abriu a porta e sentiu a respiração falhar ao ver um cachorro preto parado à sua porta. Não um cachorro..."o" cachorro. Com um movimento de mãos, ordenou que o cachorro entrasse. Fechou a porta e ao se virar, viu Sirius já em sua forma humana.  
  
-Você fugiu.  
  
-Não, não fugi.  
  
-Você fugiu de mim, sim. Mas não vim só por isso. Voldemort ressurgiu.  
  
-O quê?!?! Harry...  
  
-Ele está bem. Graças a Merlim. Dumbledore precisa de você na Ordem, Remus. Eu preciso de você.  
  
-Não, não precisa.-Remus disse desviando o olhar.-Você não precisa de alguém que não confiou em você.  
  
-Remus. Eu também não confiei em você. Eu segui a razão, e fui estúpido em não confiar no meu coração. Você cometeu o mesmo erro.-Sirius levantou o queixo de Remus para que este o olhasse- Eu preciso de você.  
  
-Por que???-Remus murmurou.  
  
-Por que eu preciso de você??  
  
-É. Você pode ter a pessoa que quiser.  
  
-Então eu quero você! Isso não basta?  
  
-Não. Eu quero um motivo.  
  
Sirius soltou o ar com um ruído baixo.  
  
-Você é teimoso, hein?! Eu quero você por que você me faz rir, por que você me faz bem, por que eu não vejo o tempo passar quanto estou com você, por que só pensando que você estava aqui fora e bem que eu consegui me manter são, por que você é a pessoa mais importante para mim, por que a cada lua cheia meu coração dói pensando no quanto você deve estar sofrendo e eu tenho vontade de me espancar por não poder fazer nada pra te ajudar. Por que você faz parte de mim, por que eu te amo, droga! Isso não é suficiente???  
  
Remus sorriu e beijou Sirius.  
  
-É. É mais que suficiente. Eu te amo também.  
  
Sirius abraçou o lobisomem e assim ficaram, apenas juntos.  
  
-Eu pensei que você não me quisesse mais.-Sirius falou nos cabelos de Remus.  
  
-Eu nunca vou deixar de te querer...Eu pensei que você não fosse me querer por eu ter duvidado da sua inocência.  
  
Sirius se soltou do abraço.  
  
-Eu não posso fazer isso com você, Remus. Você precisa de alguém decente como você, não de um fugitivo.  
  
-Fugitivo ou não, eu quero alguém que me ame, que me compreenda, que me aceite. E não tem ninguém melhor que você, Padfoot. Você é quem eu quero. E não vai ser um bando de idiotas do Ministério que vai tirar você de mim. Não mesmo. Nada agora vai tirar você de mim, entendeu?!  
  
Sirius sorriu.  
  
-Entendi. E gostei disso...Nada vai tirar você de mim também...Para sempre?  
  
-Para sempre.  
  
A promessa foi selada com um beijo terno e ao mesmo tempo urgente. 


End file.
